


Tarquin Stark Origins.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), dr.bruce banner
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, captain america is hungover from asgardian liquor, natasha goes shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: the main character is tarquin stark, she's just 14 years old starting her 2nd year of secondary school and her mother tells her one day she has to go live with her dad not for the long term but just until her mother can sort out a new place for them to live. she has 2 siblings, an older sister named Robyn and a younger brother named Giuliano.





	1. Chapter One - Moving Day.

**chapter one - moving day.**

 

"Remind me again why I gotta go live with him again ma ?"

I question her as she sorts through a pile of freshly laundered clothes.

She's folding and handing me items some of which are mine most of them aren't they belong to my older sister Robyn.

She inhales deeply for a few moments before answering me, "as I already told you before Tarquin, we have to move".

"The rent is too much in this place and also I wanna move us closer to your new school".

" Seeing as you're starting this new school on a few weeks time we both figured it would be easier for you if you stayed with your father, besides it's much simpler for me if I don't have to worry about your trips to and from school to a temporary accommodation as well as trips to the hospital with your brother to see the doctor for his check ups, now no more arguing he'll be here in a few hours so go pack up the rest of your stuff please".

She picks up my little brothers medicine before she turned to go downstairs.

"Fine" I exhale out as I watch her descend the stairs.

I walk up the staircase to my room the attic.

My white laptop is open on my black wood writing desk playing music when my phone starts ringing, it's vibrating its way off my desk to the edge, I pick it up before it tumbles to its doom.

" Hello ?" I answer.

" Ahh ok. is this Tarquin ?" a man's clear but edgy voice asks on the phone.

" Depends on who's asking" I counter back.

" It's Dr.Banner here, I'm calling to warn you that your father is arriving early...well earlier than what you guys are expecting anyways" he states quite clearly over the sound of someone singing along to the radio in the background.

I sigh figuring this might happen.

" Ohh ok then dr.banner, how soon till you guys get-----".

The rest of my sentence is cut off by the sound of a loud car horn peeping outside our house.

I look out my window to see Dr.Banner and my father the famous Tony Stark get out of an orange Audi r8. I can see Bruce still on the phone as he apologises to me over the phone. We end the call. I put my phone on my desk.

I can see a red haired woman and two blonde guys get out of a ....really big black truck.

On closer inspection I realise the woman is Black Widow and one of the other blonde guys seems to be Hawkeye, I have no idea who the other guy is, he's wearing a black and red hoody with the hood up.

They're all dressed so casual it's weird seeing them like this I muse silently to myself.

I unmake my bed packing away my wolf design bedspread with my pillows and blankets and cushions.

I write bed stuff on the sides of the three different boxes in red marker.

I'm removing the auditore coat of arms my grandfather had given me when we moved in from the wall when there's a loud knock on my bedroom door.

As I'm standing on my now bare mattress I turn half around.

My ma is there with Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Uhhhhhm.... hi"

I offer waving awkwardly before turning back to the wall my mother huffs and I turn back around and she gives me this look so I sigh and hop off the mattress going over to them.

They shake hands with me and introduce themselves.

" Right then, they're gonna help you pack....."

(She gives me a look that says no arguments)

"..... While I check on your brother"

She announces ruffling my hair before leaving the room.

They both look at me then Hawkeye pipes up "so where do you want us kid ?"

" Erhhhhm could you take down my posters and coat of arms please Mr.barton ?"

I question not sure where to start.

" sure kid"

he replies hopping up onto my mattress to get to work.

I turn to the black widow.

" Ms. Romanov could you help me empty my Chester drawers and wardrobe please ?"

I suggest motioning towards them.

She nods once and walks over to them.

I gather up my phone, laptop, portable hard drives, headphones, digital camera, video camera and usb keys into my laptop backpack zipping it shut.

I get my printer wrap it up in bubble wrap place it in a box then get my laminator also and wrap it all up in bubble wrap too and place it with my printer before closing it with tape and writing "I'll kill you if you drop it computer stuff" on the side of the cardboard box in black marker in huge letters.

I look over at me bookcase dreading this but having to go through with it anyways.

I get some bubble wrap and take a stack of cds from a shelf and start to wrap them up before placing them in an empty box I do this 5 more times before I move onto my dvds I wrap them up in bubble wrap in groups of 5 it feels like it's taken me hours to do this, I've filled up 3 boxes of them before I scribble on the side of the boxes  "musiks and moveez" in giant letters in red marker.

I place my schoolbag and extra books into a big cardboard box and write "educational crap" "IT'S OK IF THIS BOX ENDS UP LOST"on the side of it in green marker before taping it shut.

I turn around and Natasha is just shocked at how many pairs of runners I have.

" Jeez kid whatcha do buy out the whole store ?"

Clint comments in astonishment as Natasha continues to stare at the pile of runners piled up  at the base of my wardrobe.

Natasha snorts a laugh.

" Have you forgotten who her dad.... is birdbrain ?"

She laughs out as he throws her a roll of his eyes.

"No I uhhhhhm need them for the arch supports, had an injury a while back so yeah"

I offer shrugging my shoulders.

Natasha sorts my runners into pairs before putting them in a big cardboard box then writes "very important arch support runners" on the side of the boxes in blue marker in a very neat cursive script.

Clint has rolled up all my posters and placed my auditore coat of arms in a box.

As there was still room in it he asked me "would I wanna put anything else in the box ?"

I look around for a bit before responding.

" Uhh yeah".

I move the bed forewards to pull it away from the wall to retrieve my Bucky bear along with a stack of comics and a flashlight to pack them into the box.

He arches an eyebrow but says nothing he writes down "posters and sleep stuff" on the side of the box in green marker in a rather untidy scrawl.

Natasha is sorting out the clothes from my wardrobe she notices I seem to have a lotta t shirts before moving them outta my wardrobe and into some moving boxes writing "shirts" on the box in large red letters underlined.

**three hours later.......**

I'm asleep in the front seat of the big black truck between Hawkeye and black widow.

Natasha's driving.

Tony gets Jarvis to send Clint a text.

"Hey birdbrain, we're getting takeout ask my Heir what she wants reply immediately".

Clint snorts at this.

I wake up to Clint shaking my shoulder roughly.

"Goddamnit ! what's with the wake up call ? can't a girl get some sleep round here ?"

I implore him rubbing my tired eyes.

"Your dad's getting takeout told us to wake you up"

He comments as if it's totally ok to wake me up in the middle of the night.

I'm considering how quickly Natasha would kill me if I throttled Clint then decide I'll prank him or something it's safer for me that way.

"Where are we ?"

I ask rather sleepily.

"We're still a long ways from home kid a few hours away at least"

Clint answers me flipping through a magazine as Natasha glares at Tony's car in front of us annoyed he's making a pit stop so late at night.

Tony's car stops at a drive-thru down the road from us Natasha sighs and follows him before parking the truck right next to his car.

She kills the engine.

I scratch the back of my head.

I hear a grunt behind my seat and look back to see......

"Is that captain America ?"

I ask confused as I turn back to Natasha.

she laughs.

"It is. Thor decided to give him some Asguardian liquor or mead last night and he's still hungover".

"sounds to me like Thor is a bit of an asshole"

I mutter loud enough for them to hear me eyeing Steve warily as he sits back up from lying down on the backseat.

"What's with the edgy looks kid ?"

He asks running a hand over his face.

"Just uhhhhhm.....don't puke on me"

I reply as he opens the door of the truck to get out.

Clint opens his door and I follow him out then I go to scramble back into the truck as it's really cold outside Clint pulls me towards the neon signed restaurant in the distance.

"What are you doing ?"

He asks me watching me try to get back to the warmth of the truck.

"It's cold and I left my jacket in the truck" I huff out.

Steve groans turning back to us.

"Get her damn jacket Clint !"

He growls out a murderous look on his face.

Clint runs back to the truck retrieves my jacket from my seat and returns to us locking the truck up as he left it.

I put it on.

It's blue and black and kind of looks like a motorcycle jacket.

Steve being impatient to go eat something then steers me by the shoulders through the doors of the restaurant right over to where Tony, Bruce and Natasha are at the counter.

He's practically leaning against me now.

" I swear if you puke on me cap I'll....well I.....just please don't puke on me"

I mutter out loud enough for him to hear me.

" I'll aim for your dad....how's that ?"

He asks as tony looks grossed out.

2That's so much better than me"

I answer back as he looks up at the bright display overhead his eyes having a hard time adjusting to the brightness of the display.

"Don't worry cap I got your favourite ordered"

Natasha says as he nods in thanks to her.

Tony taps my shoulder.

I turn to him.

"You gotta order something" he prompts me.

"Oh....uhh right" I say glancing up at the overhead display.

"Could I have 2 large fries, a burger, a large chocolate milkshake with a plain sundae please dad ?" I ask him.

He nods once and turns back to the lady at the desk to order my food, knowing I get a little anxious when I gotta talk to people in public.

"Is this like takeout...or are we staying here to eat ?" I ask.

Everyone answers me except for Tony who's signing an autograph for a little girl with one word : "takeout".

I nod.

"OK then, this girl's gonna go use the facilities then" I say leaving Steve's side and wandering over to the ladie's room.

Natasha goes with me.

After I've used the facilities I clean my hands thoroughly and exit through the door to the restaurant area.

we walk over to the rest of the group and Tony hands me my bag of food wordlessly then messes up my hair.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad, quit it!"

I growl out trying to fix my hair back to the way it was before he had messed it all up.

Clint is slurping a strawberry milkshake rather noisily next to him, Steve just glares at him like he wants to smack him one.

Natasha gets handed a bag by Bruce who just turns to exit the restaurant knowing the rest of us will just follow him.

We see Tony and Bruce get into the car with Tony  taking the passenger seat this time as he actually has a bag of cheeseburgers he got for himself  whereas Bruce only got himself a coffee.

We all get into the truck, Clint gets behind the wheel seeing as he only has a drink and no food to consume knowing full well nothing gets between Natasha and her bag of fries.

She sits up front with Clint and Steve advises me to sit in the back with him.

"Is he that bad a driver then ?" I ask him as we get in the back of the truck.

He shrugs.

I take off my jacket before I strap myself into my seat.

I can feel the heat from my food radiate onto my thighs as I place the bag on my lap.

"Depends on where you're situated kid up front with him yeah but back here well it doesn't seem so bad besides Natasha can always take over at a moments notice if he messes up".

Natasha smirks at this rather honest observation from Steve before diving back into her bag of fries behaving as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Someone tell me he's not serious" I beg the two assassins sitting in front of me as Clint follows Tony's car down the motorway.

Clint sighs.

"Why does everyone say I'm a crappy driver, sure I may drive a little slower than some people but I'm not that bad right ?"

He asks Natasha in a whining voice who shrugs in response sipping her sprite slowly before looking out the window.

I'm halfway through my fries before my phone goes off, I'd recognise that annoying ring tone anywhere.

It's my older sister Robyn.

"Yallo ?"

I say into the speaker of my chrome coloured flip phone after I snap it open.

"Hey nerd! so has that famous dad of yours actually got you back safe to your new home yet or what ?"

she asks curious as to where I am right now.

I can hear my little brother in the background curse loudly after the sound of smashing porcelain.

Giuliano turns to see his oldest sister still on her iPhone he glances around freaked his ma is gonna see what he's broken one of her prized little figurines she has lined up on her kitchen shelves.

he'd knocked it off the counter by accident when he'd been reaching for a clean bowl for his curry noodles.

Bettina enters the kitchen her hair soaking wet all wrapped up in a purple bathrobe smelling like the cinnamon scrub body wash she's so obsessed with.

she scolds him but not for breaking the little porcelain figurine of a Victorian lady she's scolding him for picking up the broken shards littered around on the linoleum floor with his bare hands.

"I was being careful..."

he mutters as she tells him to go sit down she'll sort out his food for him and bring it over.

he scratches absently at his arm as he wanders into the TV room.

As Bettina clears up the mess of porcelain on the floor she overhears her eldest daughter on the phone.


	2. chapter two - stark tower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tarquin stark is moving into stark tower with her father tony stark and the avengers we'll see her try to dodge attending social events attempt the horror that is known as homework in a new home environment make some new friends at school as well as suffer through a shopping trip with Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be five chapters to this story I've decided I might make this a series I'm really liking this character that I've created here tarquin stark she truly is one of a kind.

**chapter two - stark tower.**

_visiting stark tower for the first time tarquin stark is unsure as to how all this is gonna work out all she knows is she has to trust in her mother's judgement of tony and hope that nothing too chaotic happens while she's living with him and the other avengers._

 

As we follow dad's orange  Audi r8 off the motorway into the bright lights of the metropolis I glance out of the dark tinted windows at the passing scenery of pedestrians in almost empty unused streets near the edge of the city , to the crowded streets of the city neon signs advertising the latest in food drink technology and anything else money can buy high above street level on the sides of big buildings as we drive by.

Dad's car swoops into an underground parking lot and Clint follows him seamlessly with our truck I almost knock my head against the window but Steve anticipating Clint's driving skills yanks me away from it and pulls me close to his side.

I snort out a laugh when we finally park.

"You weren't kidding about the driving now I know never to trust him ...ever".

On hearing this Clint whines out "no ones ever gonna trust me are they? it ain't fair!"

Natasha just smirks as she exits the truck and Steve warns me of the other avengers that are in the tower before we exit the truck.

Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Steve all rush over to get my stuff outta the truck, I go to walk over to them to help but my dad stops me and tugs me towards the elevators.

"Wait what about my stuff ?" I ask gesturing to the truck behind us.

He frowns for a moment or two before saying "c'mon you gotta meet the others  don't worry Natasha will make sure the boys don't drop your stuff alright ?"

A breeze rustle past me that looks suspiciously like a silvery red blur but dad just drags me inside the elevator once the doors close he looks up at the ceiling.

"Hey Jarvis do me a favour pal put the heat on in my kids room huh ?"

I shrug my backpack off and lean against him as he talks to the A.I. about something in his lab that has been malfunctioning anytime Bruce has used some type of equipment for displaying projections of information in the labs needless to say it's baffling him as to why it is malfunctioning.

After a while tony has stopped talking to Jarvis, it's then I realize in my begging for sleep mind that AC/DC is playing as the elevator music and that Tony realizes I'm leaning against him my backpack thrown to a corner of the elevator as my half lidded eyes watch the numbers flickering on the display showing how many floors are left till the top floors where the avengers live and where I'll be living for the foreseeable future too....feels funny to be thinking of it as my home.

A few minutes later Tony grabs up my backpack and steers my sleepy form by the shoulders outta the elevator towards what looks like some kind of common area complete with a TV and really big comfy sofa which looks very inviting right now but Tony steers me to an executive type armchair rich black leather with a flick up footrest thing.

"Sit down Tarquin you look tired"

he says before ruffling my short hair he places my backpack to the right of the armchair.

" I'll be right back with pepper and the others okay don't move okay?"

I nod.

he grins then dashes off yelling "Pepper my mini -me is here c'mon meet -n- greet time!!!"

Loki comes strolling down a hallway at Tony's screeching curious as to what is making the madman scientist scream his head off now.

Thor and Jane as well as Darcy hear him too and decide to investigate.

Darcy spots me first.

"Holy shit that must be stark junior!"

Loki snorts "I highly doubt any woman would let him call a child "stark junior"

" Darcy I side with my brother in this matter"

"It's a term of phrase guys" Jane butts in with before my eyes snap to them warily all traces of sleep escaping my features as I watch them silently.

" I do have a name and it's not stark junior , it's tarquin stark"

I state quite clearly when it seems none of them want to speak.

I shrug when still they don't say anything.

Loki is the first to snap out of it he glides forwards and introduces himself as Loki of Asgard.

We shake hands as I don't seem to want to leave dad's comfy chair loki decide to perch himself on one of its armrests, Darcy dashes forwards and introduces herself as Jane's sister and assistant.

 I nod and go to shake hands with her but she bypasses that and hugs me instead and perches herself on a footstool nearby making room for Thor and Jane to introduce themselves.

They do both hugging me like Darcy had they both take a seat on the closest couch and ask me a bit about myself.

 I tell them about my family.

My mom Bettina Auditore, my grandparents Ezio and Christina Auditore renowned for their numerous wealth and businesses they own and created  my uncles Bastiano the restauranteur and Tarquinius the army translator  my older sister Robyn(17) and younger brother Giuliano(11).

Loki almost flinches when he hears Pepper shout something at Tony down the hallway.

He blocks them from my view but turns his head to glance back at them.

Tony is wearing a guilty look on his face as Pepper wearing a tank top and shorts tries not to strangle him.

Loki's surprised she hasn't considered murdering him on numerous occasions but it seems like she's going to forgive him for whatever it is that he has done...this time.

He arches an eyebrow before turning back to the rest of the group.

Thor is now animatedly telling Tony's kid of how he met Jane with Darcy occasionally jumping in to point out she tazed him twice.

The kid tries not to laugh when they do a re-enactment of the tazing incidents.

After Thor is finished telling his story of how he met Jane and Darcy ,Tony enters the room with Pepper as she is a lot calmer now, introductions are made the kid goes to get up from Tony's chair but Pepper shakes her head at this.

"You've had a long journey relax for a bit" she says in a kind voice.

The kid shakes Pepper's hand and Pepper strikes up a conversation with her it seems the kid is interested in how advertising is done for companies and their products so Pepper is delighted she can explain all this to her.

She offers to take the kid on a tour around the Art Department to which the kid grins at her just like her madman of a father who is stretched out on the couch behind Pepper for once he's being quiet which is unusual for him but loki is grateful for it.

 Eventually after Pepper and Tarquin have finished talking so animatedly about art the rest of the avengers enter the room looking thoroughly exhausted.

Tony has gotten up to make his daughter something to eat she scratches her nose when the others all sit or collapse onto the other couch in the room Steve ruffles her hair as he perches himself on the empty chair next to hers.

she doesn't seem to mind him as Tony returns minutes later with a plate of toast smothered in blackcurrant jam and surprisingly it looks as if it's only slightly burnt which is surprising given stark's general refusal to cook or clean for that matter.

I turn to glance at Loki as he seems to be examining my plate.

"Want some Loki ?" I ask offering him the plate he shakes his head and politely refuses.

" I was just wondering what that dark purple stuff is on the bread ?" he says to me.

"It's a preserve made from fruit called blackcurrants"

I answer him before glancing over at dad and saying thank you for the food.

He shrugs his shoulders before sitting down next to Pepper.

Loki lapses back into silence his curiosity satisfied for the moment.

A tired sounding yawn announces the Winter Soldier's entrance to the common area.

I can see he looks as if he still needs to sleep but he seems alert now as Steve gets up and pulls him towards me.

"Bucky, meet Tarquin, she's Stark's kid. tarquin meet Bucky, he's my best friend".

Steve introduces us.

Bucky grins at me before shaking hands with me before turning to Tony and addressing him.

"I take it this is the big surprise you were on about a few weeks ago ?"

Tony shrugs in answer before saying you would have known more if you hadn't fallen asleep when I announced it to everyone.

Its at this point Wanda and Pietro enter the room.

Pietro pipes up "we put all of your kids stuff in her room stark if she needs help unpacking I can help tomorrow if she wants".

"Would Natasha or pepper mind if I asked them to help me unpack ? don't get me wrong though speedy Gonzales over there is cool and all I just don't wanna upset him that's all"

 I ask Steve quietly.

He shrugs and responds with equally as quiet.

 "it couldn't hurt to ask could it kiddo? and I don't think you'd upset him odds are his sister put him up to it volunteering to help ...."


	3. chapter three - good morning princess.

**chapter three -  good morning princess.**

I woke to my curtains being yanked open by Tony.

" Good morning princess!" he says in a sing song voice.

 I yawned as I sat up and shuffled to the side of my bed looking slightly confused as to what was going on.

My house Slytherin pyjamas were all messed up from me moving around so much in my sleep last night.

I look down for a few moments still groggy from sleep, I blink a few times rubbing my eyes as he sits at the side of my bed.

"Rise and shine kid we're going shopping, groceries and whatnot...."he ruffles my hair leaving my room so I can get changed.

**45 minutes later....**

Tony was walking down an aisle of ready made meals glancing around at the shelves then back at the long list he had in his hands, he had Steve and Bucky pushing trolleys Steve looked rather serious as Tony put stuff into his cart.

Bucky however looked as if he wanted to kill someone, Clint and Natasha were dashing through other aisles with their own lists darting back to relieve themselves of their items it seemed like they were having a race only to dash off again, Bruce was wandering around with his own cart.

I had my hood up, the fluorescent lights making me resent shopping this early and Steve kept reaching past Tony to pull my hood off my head.

After the 5th time he did that I said "Jesus! you're worse than my little brother y'know".

He grinned "well, that security guy was watching you like a hawk over there" he said pointing over Tony's left shoulder.

There was indeed a rather portly balding security guy watching us both when I glanced over to where Steve was pointing.

Tony had wandered off as Steve had been pointing out the security guy to me but he had returned back to us with the list in his hands.

"Guys! we're shopping that generally works if I'm not looking for one of my shopping carts".

He took my sleeve covered hand in his.

"C'mon I can't exactly shop for stuff you eat if you're not with me".

Tony made it simple for me, I just point at what I like and he gets it and tosses it into a cart.

Natasha came back to us at one point and told Tony Steve and Bucky to stay there and wait at which point she steered me down an aisle and said "OK! feminine products, pick your poison".

"I won't be here next week and trust me it's dodgy asking a guy to go out and buy these for you, especially one of them back there"

She pointed back the way we'd come from, I could see Bucky glance over at us then back to Steve who was distracting him with a conversation with Tony.

So I pointed to the brand of pads I used on a nearby shelf "Bodyform" she examines the back of the packaging for a few minutes before she says "would four be enough ?"

"Four is good"

I said scratching the back of my neck trying not to be embarrassed about this, my hair was rather messed up by the time we were done.

We walked back to them with Natasha's arm around my shoulders she nods at Steve and drops the four packs into his cart and wanders off again ruffling my short hair as she does, it was then I looked in both carts and laughed realising Steve had healthy stuff and toiletries and whatnot being a responsible adult whereas Bucky's cart was full of junk food, booze, fizzy drinks and who knows what else.

Steve says "what's so damn funny kid ?"

"Huh?..nothing no nothing's funny right now" I say shrugging my shoulders.

Bucky and tony  both snort a laugh as Steve shakes his head and mutters "I'm surrounded by children" and pushes his cart away from us.

I blinked for a second or two and said "so the rumours are true, he doesn't have a sense of humour".

Tony and Bucky howled with laughter even Steve who had his back to us tried not to laugh.

Steve comes back to us.

" I was joking guys! I know what made you laugh kid Bucky's got the "unhealthy cart" and I have the "healthy one" hahaaha very funny of course I see how funny it is, oh  and kid I heard that" he said to me putting his face real close to mine.

Bucky is behind him as I try to keep a cool face making faces at me and my dad just arches an eyebrow at him as he stands behind me.

I snort a laugh breaking eye contact with Steve it's at this moment Clint decides to drop down in front of us from a nearby air vent and I flinch stop laughing then eye him warily.

"Dad ?" I ask turning to look at him over my shoulder.

Tony hums out a "yeah kid ?" as he checks his stark phone for the time.

"Is this something agent Barton does all the time or is he trying to give me a premature heart attack ?"

"I dunno sweetheart, I'm not usually around him that much".

I looked to Bucky who smirks before answering with "I don't think he's trying to scare ya but yeah he does this kinda crap all the time..."he says reaching over Steve's shoulder to ruffle my hair.

Clint looked down at me with silent curiosity tilting his head at an angle to look at me.

"Don't kids usually wander away from their families in these kind of places ?" he says while poking me in the shoulder.

Bucky nods then says "so what if they do ?" Clint starts to point at me "Stark junior over there hasn't gone very far from you lot has she ?" Tony huffs and says "stop spying on my kid Barton, it's creeping her out".

Bucky sighs "so what Barton ? c'mon kid".

He steers me away from Hawkeye who says quietly "I only asked a question sheesh bite my head off why don't ya" as he stomps along behind us.

"Can I at least ride in a cart ?" he begs with a note of hopefulness tingeing his voice.

Steve sighs and moves stuff around in his cart Bucky just laughs and says "it's like you're his mother or something you give in to him so easily anyone would think he was your actual kid Steve...."

Hawkeye hops up into the cart and actually says "can you move a little faster Steve. Please ?"

Steve grunts as he pushes the trolley down to the end of the store before he turns around and runs shoving the cart very fast up and down the aisles fast and faster he almost runs overs my Dad who looks genuinely confused for a moment holding his hand over his heart, I ran up to him with Bucky he looks to Bucky and says "I thought you were meant to be the reckless one ?"

Bucky just shrugs.

Tony just looks at his lists in his hand shuffling them about until he finds one that's got nothing crossed off of it yet.

Uhmm ok there's Thor's pop tarts c'mon kid I'm gonna need you for this".

we went down the cereal aisle and stopped halfway down it, I looked around for a bit "what do I do ?"

Tony points up to the shelves "well those are his favourites so go on climb on up there c'mon kid time's a wasting".

I scale up the shelves and ask "how many of these ya want dad ?" tony shrugs "uhh how ever many are up there kid throw 'em down".

"Hey buck, bring the cart a little closer could ya ?" he moves the cart closer to me and waits patiently.

I swatted the whole shelf of pop tarts off and into the cart.

"Ok now what ?" I ask looking for my dad but he's already rounding the corner into the next aisle.

"Jump down I got you" Bucky says.

"Fine but if you drop me and I get hurt you gotta be my slave for a month" I say warily.

Bucky nods "yeah sure yeah c'mon already I'm going grey here waiting for ya kid".

He holds his arms out wide and catches me effortlessly.

He puts me down and ruffled my hair.

We rounded the corner and Natasha was trying not to laugh as Bruce was giving out to Steve who was helping an injured agent Barton up off the floor away from a messed up display of Buy One Get One Free tinned sliced peaches.

Tony wanders back to me and Bucky.

"Riiiiight.... we're gonna leave them to that and just get some more stuff way back here"

he says steering me by the shoulders away from the pissed off Dr.Banner.

"Soo....kid your mom told me you can't have fizzy drinks am I right ?" Tony asks me.

"Yeah uhh".

" She's worried I'll get more cavities, oh and the price of the dentist's bill too I suppose".

"Hmm yeah..but she ain't here now is she ?" Tony whispers evilly in my ear.

Bucky smirks watching us when he gets an image in his head of Tony dressed up as the devil perched on Tarquin's shoulder and another image of Steve dressed up as an angel trying to dissuade her from listening to Tony.

I pick out a couple of slabs of cola 2 regular and 2 cherry cola and Dad lets me pick out a few different bottles of fizzy drinks when I ask him why so much stuff he responds with "we are stocking up for the entire month kiddo that's why so much, also I'm not too keen on being out in public y'know" he shrugs.

Natasha returns to us and so do the others.

Steve looks thoroughly scolded and Bucky almost erupts with laughter but keeps a straight face avoiding eye contact with him.

Dr.banner seems pretty calm now as he steers agent Barton by the shoulders away from all three carts and towards Natasha.

The balding security guy who'd been glaring at me earlier is now trying to calm down a middle aged woman with blonde hair who seems rather upset over something.

Natasha cocks her head to the side hearing their conversation and darts away from us down the sweets aisle to return only moments later with a young boy with tearful eyes and brings him over to them.

The lady thanks Natasha and so does the security man before she turns away and strides back to us.

She ruffles my hair and looks around for a bit, she takes in my appearance and apparel.

" I'm going to have to take you clothes shopping when I get back from my mission..hey you like milkshakes right ?"

I nod enthusiastically.

"Hey Tony, I'm taking Stark junior here for a milkshake!"

Hawkeye has suddenly materialised right next to me.

I huff out a laugh.

"You're pretty good at that".

"Thanks kid".

"Careful there agents, that's the heir of house Stark you got there" Tony says.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" they both said turning with me and leaving the supermarket.

I got a giant cup of chocolate milkshake, Hawkeye got a strawberry flavoured one and Natasha got a vanilla flavoured one.

We leave the little coffeshop and walk very slowly around the front of the shopping centre, I'm hopping from the pavement to the tarmac very quickly Hawkeye soon joins in with me.

Meanwhile Natasha is sitting down on a stone bench nearby finishing her milkshake in peace.

Steve and Bucky appear not too long after this and stroll past us three with four shopping carts full of bright blue plastic shopping bags towards the cars.

We follow a little behind them towards the cars with Tony and Bruce bickering behind us.

Steve was packing three shopping carts worth of stuff into his black pick up truck while Bruce was packing his own shopping cart of stuff into his little green Audi.

"Can I help ?" I say to Bruce as its his car Tony are in on the way back to the Stark tower.

"No, that's ok why don't you get in the car with your dad I'm almost done" he says.

"You're sure ?" I ask.

"Yupp.I am".

"If you say so Dr.Banner" I say.

"Please, call me Bruce" he says.

"Okay if you say so Bruce" I answer shrugging my shoulders and hopping into his car.

Tony is eating a bag of raisins.

" Want some ?" he asks looking back at me from the front passenger seat.

I nod.

He lets me take a handful from the bag he has before he resumes eating them.

Bruce gets into the drivers seat, he starts up the car saying seatbelts rather loudly.

Tony puts his feet up on the dashboard as Bruce turns on the radio and it's classical music playing.

I recognise the song, it's libiamo ne' lieti calici.

"Bruce ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Uhh, could you turn that up please ?" I ask him politely.

Tony seems surprised and he turns back to me.

"You like this kinda stuff Tarquin ? this music I mean ?" he asks.

"I like this music, yeah but I enjoy all kinds of music Dad, I'm not tied down to a specific genre" I answer.

 

 Bruce grins.

"What kind of bands/groups  are you into then Tarquin ?"

"Uhh I like Veto they're an indie rock group from Denmark I think, I've never seen them perform live though, there's uhh the Killers too I like Brandon flowers' voice kinda calming to me for some reason  and there's the Clash too me and Danny boy like to dance around to their songs sometimes".

Bruce nods.

" Danny boy is your bestie from what I can remember your mother told us earlier when we picked you up before you moved ?"

He says unsure as we patiently wait in traffic behind Steve's truck we can see Bucky bopping his head along to the music.

"Yupp!" I say nodding.

Tony is taking notes on his Stark phone.

"There are others  I just can't think of them right now Bruce".

"Yeah you can tell me more about them later...no rush".

"Danny boy is kinda crazy"

(Tony looks back at me and frowns about to ask something before I carry on talking)

"but crazy in a good kind of way".

Bruce grins.

"Sounds like you have a teen version of Tony there" he says trying not to laugh at Tony's look of indignation.

He made a little huff noise before turning back in his seat to stare at passing traffic.

After a few moments Tony snorts and continues to take notes on his Stark phone, "I doubt it Bruce, I doubt it Bruce" he mutters under his breath as he taps at the screen on his Stark phone.

"Yeah..uhh..Bruce, Danny boy isn't". "He's more uhh, well he's not into technology as much as dad is".

I hesitate trying to compare them.

As Bruce turns a corner a boy on a messenger bike whizzes past us with a courier package tightly secured to the back of it, he is on a black bike with a grey helmet yellow fingerless gloves wearing a pair of black cargo shorts a grey muscletop with black runners no socks, his skin is well tanned from what I can see of him I'm assuming from spending numerous hours on that bike under the baking sun, I can see his leg muscles flex as he weaves past us off down a side street.

Tony feigns shock.

"He should be ashamed , why uhh isn't he into technology though ?"

"Well, first off he likes to do things old school y'know ?"

"Okay kid, I'm curious give me an example".

Instead of typing things up for essays or homework, he writes things down with a fountain pen everything is long hand he doesn't like shortening things, he listens to cds , cassettes and vinyl too instead of using a computer, he prefers to read books instead of reading something online, I could go on but you seem to be getting the idea here dad" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah ok, I see" Tony says nodding sagely from the front passenger seat.

Bruce grins again as we turn into the underground carpark of stark tower.

Bruce parks his car quite near the elevator.

We all get out, Tony is questioning me about all of me interests now both inside and outside of school.

A silvery blur lets me know as it whizzes past us every few seconds that Pietro is taking the shopping upstairs.

My hair keeps on ruffling in the breeze created by Pietro running, occasionally I huff it outta my face.

Bucky watches me for a few moments before appearing beside me then whips my hoody up.

"There, no more messed up hair kid".

Steve frowns at this and goes to pull my hood down again like he did earlier in the supermarket.

I spot him out of the corner of my eye backing away from him running in front of Tony and Bruce.

I say "hey Bruce mind if I hang out with you and Dad in the lab later on ?"

"Sure you can" he says grinning over at Tony as we walk towards the elevator.

It seems Pietro has brought all the shopping upstairs as Bucky , Tony , Bruce , Steve and I have all entered the elevator to get upstairs.

Hawkeye and Black Widow have already gone upstairs it seems as tony swipes a card in the side of the keypad next to the elevator doors.

As we exit the elevator Loki spots me and darts over.

He hands me a small notebook and runs off again grinning muttering "I'll be back in a moment".

Bruce's Stark Phone beep beeps in his shirt pocket signifying he's gotten a text.

He checks it.

"Hey Tony, lab assistant just texted me, J.A.R.V.I.S. has completed repairing the iron legion..."

Tony is typing something out on his Stark Phone clearly not listening to Bruce who tries to get Tony's attention, Bucky sighs as I begin to look through the notebook Loki had given me almost smiling but not really as it's a little notebook full of pranks written In Loki's own hand.

Bucky says to me "c'mon little Starky let's get outta the way before your Dad does something to get Dr.Banner angry huh ?"

He ruffles my hair as I close the little green and gold notebook and put it in my hoody pocket.

He steers me by the shoulders into the T.V. room , I sit down on a dark leather armchair and Bucky sits on one of its armrests leaning back to watch some quality T.V. Steve is in the kitchen making banana milkshakes for some reason.

I kick my booted feet up on the coffee table.

Bucky grins at this but I can't see him.

"Do you do that when you're at home in your mom's place , kid ?" he asks.

I nod without looking back at him as I grab the T.V. remote flickering fast through the channels looking for a show in particular.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. chapter four - time for vengeance.

**Chapter Four - Time For Vengeance.**

 

Bucky and I both watch T.V. for a while as Natasha and Clint go off to bed early in preparation for their mission tomorrow.

 Tony comes in after a while and parks his ass on the other armrest of my armchair.

He taps my shoulder "your Mom rang she wants you to come over next Saturday for a visit says your brother misses you but he'll never admit it...or something to that effect".

I grin at the mention of this.

"Also she says have I given you dinner yet for some reason she thinks I'm going to neglect you...."

Bucky laughs.

I'm not surprised, I wonder does she think you'll give Tarquin here her own set of power armour too ?"

Tony goes silent for a few moments and says "what a capital idea tin man".

Bucky just shakes his head at him.

"C'mon kid chow time" he mutters grabbing me by the shoulder and steers me towards the kitchen not trusting Tony to cook for me as he looked like he was lacking sleep lately.

J.A.R.V.I.S speaks "sir, Bettina just hung up and now she's sent you a text. shall I read it for you ?"

 

From : Bettina.

Tony no! she's a teenage girl.

No power armour...I mean it.

Has she eaten yet?

Text me back.

Right now.

-Bettina.

 

Tony sighs.

Text her back Jarvis.

What shall I say sir ? J.A.R.V.I.S asks.

 

From : Starkman.

Bettina relax, I was joking.

I get it no power armour.

Her meal is being prepared right now as we speak and relax Bucky is cooking for her not me.

She hasn't said if she'll visit yet but I'll call back to tell ya.

Lots of awkward hugs, your ex lover.

-Tony.

 

Bucky watches as I put a lasagne in the microwave.

Loki appears out of nowhere right next to me.

a greenish gold mist he'd appeared from quickly disappears.

"Did you read it?" he asks excitedly.

I nod.

"I read some of it I didn't get to read all of it but I get the general gist of it".

"Am I supposed to add to them or take inspiration from them ?" I asked.

Can I try them on someone then? I ask.

"Who do you have in mind ?" he asks his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Bucky gives me a wary look afraid I'm contemplating murder.

"Relax Bucky I'm not gonna kill anyone".

"It's someone from school, she deserves it".

Loki seems surprised.

"Did this person hurt you ?"

"Technically she did but I'm not after her over that I just think she deserves to be taken down a peg or two, y'know taught a lesson".

"She publicly humiliated my best friend Danny boy plus she hit me on my bicycle with her car, she claims it was an accident but I call bullshit on that one" I growl out pulling a face.

"You were on the bicycle when she hit you ?" Bucky asks showing alarm at this last bit of information.

"Yeah".

" I ended up with this"

I inform them lifting up my muscletop to show them my scars going up and down my ribs from my fall from the bicycle.

Tony almost gasps but then remembers Bettina told him about this a day after it happened.

"Seems my power armour wouldn't be such a bad idea after all" he growls to himself.

Loki's eyes flicker up and down my ribs scanning them with scrutiny before sighing.

Bucky bites the inside of his cheek thinking of the pain I must've been In after the accident and wondering why that girl got away with it...until now.

"She does deserve punishment for this but...perhaps I should prank her instead of you" he decides as I drop my tank top then remove my lasagne from the microwave.

Bucky raises an eyebrow.

"Hey Loki ?"

"Yes ?"

"Don't kill her".

"Spoilsport" Loki mutters under his breath before nodding in agreement to Bucky's suggestion.

I sit down in the same armchair, Loki follows me and seats himself directly to my right Bucky is on my left.

Loki seems pained.

"If I can't kill her what can I do ?"

Tony clicks through the channels seemingly uninterested in our conversation, but I know him better.

He gets up and leaves for his lab.

I know he'll check the security feed later to see what we are up to.

I grin.

"Well, she seriously hates having her outfits ruined".

" Oh yeah and she's petrified of swans if that's any help".

Bucky snorts.

"Swans ? seriously ? why ?"

"Yupp. she got attacked by one as a kid according to her mum".

Loki smirks.

"Consider it done" he declares loudly messing up my hair again vanishing from my side in a plume of greenish gold mist.

Once I've finished my dinner I glance over to Bucky he grins as Pietro zooms into the same room as us.

"Your father and Bruce say you can join them in their lab now".

I vacate my seat.

"Uh..ok where's it at ?"

I inquire immediately forgetting the Stark Tower tour I'd been given a few weeks ago.

Pietro smirks he's about to reach for my hand to show me the way when Bucky beats him to it.

Bucky holds my hand with his fleshy one.

"Were you just gonna run her there ?"

(he sounds a little angry)

 "You'd make her puke with the speed alone, forget it kid I'll take her instead".

I shrug at Pietro as Bucky leads me by the hand towards their lab.

"What do you mean he'd make me puke ?"

"Well it's to do with how fast he travels....kind of upsets people's stomachs if they're not used to it...."

Pietro just huffs looking annoyed.

**In their lab......**

Bruce is on a spinney chair looking intensely at something under a microscope while Tony is on a spinney chair spinning but when we enter he grabs the nearby countertop to stop himself.

Bucky lets go of my hand and I miss his warmth but then he brushes past me and hops up on a counter looks back at me then pats the empty space next to him.

It takes me two hops to hop up next to him, our thighs are touching but he doesn't move away.

Tony has eventually realised the room has stopped as he touches his hand to his forehead.

 "Ah ! my Heir has arrived".

He eyes Bucky for a moment.

" I thought I asked the Sokovian Speedster to bring you here ?

"What's with Tin Man here?"

Bucky frowns.

"Most people he moves around with his speed get violently sick from what I've witnessed so far".

" I figured it would be safer if I showed her where your lab was".

Bruce nods.

"He has a point".

"Maybe we should ask if she has motion sickness first though before she runs around with Speedy Gonzales out there".

Bucky pats my shoulder distracting me for a moment.

Tony nods at Bruce.

"Fine we'll do it your way".

I arch an eyebrow quizzically at them as Bucky grins.

Bruce wheels his chair over by me.

2Okay Tarquin, hey".

"Y'know how your Dad can be a bit of a...."

(he hesitates unsure of what to say when Bucky intervenes)

"A very antagonistic person at the best of times".

I nod and Tony seems a little upset by that.

"So uhh Tony and your mother both agree that you need a tracking device implanted in your arm and also that  you have to take up several different forms of self defence"

(I flinch when he says implant a million different Horror Movies flicker through my mind at the mention of this).

"Bucky and Natasha will be your Self Defence teachers , as for the tracking device I'm going to have to do that sooner rather than later".

"You're going to do it today , aren't you Bruce ?"

I ask glancing at the others realising Bucky has a grip on my shoulder so I can't get away from them.

Shit ! I shoulda been paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Yes I am" he admits scratching his chin in thought.

Tony sees my look of reluctance so he holds out his hand.

"You can squeeze my hand if you feel any pain kid" he empathised as he took my hand in his.

Bruce sets up the tracking device and his implements to do so.

Bucky is watching Bruce as he sets up.

He gets a numbing agent ready, a scalpel, the tracking device, a needle and thread and a wrap around bandage to cover it afterwards.

I almost jumped off the counter when the numbing agent was injected into my arm but Dad and Bucky pull me back towards the counter.

We wait a few minutes for the numbness to spread,  I kick my legs against the counter drawers beneath me in time with a tune in my head.

Tony squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"Dad ?"

"Yuhh huh ?"

"Have you got one of these ?"

"Have I got a tracking device ? I do".

" Bruce here is the last one of us to get one he was rather hesitant about it at first but then logic won out obviously".

Bruce gets out the scalpel and pricks my arm with it, sees I'm not reacting to the blade so he slices a flap of skin open on my arm turns on the tracking device and puts it in.

Tony watches me intently as I'm about to turn my head to watch what Bruce is doing.

 He  makes a Tsk Tsks noise.

"Eyes over here Junior"

He commands diverting my attention away from Bruce.

I keep my eyes on him.

Now Bruce is stitching closed the flap of skin.

He wraps the bandage around my bicep and ties it closed.

Tony grins.

"Great!"

"Now you have homework to do right kid ?"

" Go do some!"

I manage to give him the filthiest look I can muster under the given circumstances and at this look of utter disgust Bruce and Bucky burst out laughing.

Tony snorts.

"Clearly I'm joking".

" Now, how about some ice cream ?"

As we enter the kitchen, Steve is passing Wanda a plate of grilled cheese on toast he sees Bucky hopping around in front of me as I go to grab him with Tony traipsing behind us checking something on his phone. 

Tony strides past us to the freezer.

Steve spots the bandage on my arm and looks to Wanda.

She gives him a look to say "it's none of our business".

Clearly he ignores that warning.

"I thought you were gonna ask Bettina before you did that ?" he demands before gesturing to my arm.

"I did".

"She agreed".

"What are you upset for ?"

" She's my kid capsicle , not yours!"

Steve huffs out a breath before turning to Tony.

Bucky raises an eyebrow at them both before pulling me towards the freezer practically separating Tony from Steve in the process.

They're staring at each other like they're gonna tear each other to pieces.

Bucky squeezes my hand and not so subtly inclines his head towards Tony who's staring at Steve angrily.

"Dad ?"

" Dad ?"

" Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad ?"

I start hopping up and down in front of him to get his attention.

They seem to snap out of it Dad more quickly than Steve.

"Huh ?"

"What is it ?" he asks keeping his eyes on Steve.

"The ice cream ?"

"Ohh".

"uhh right".

"What one do you want ?"

"Madagascaran vanilla, please".

"You want one , Bucky ?" he asks.

Bucky just shakes his head watching Steve.

He's still holding me by the hand between the two hot headed avengers.

Tony gets one for Bruce a chocolate swirl and one for himself a Neapolitan then he retreats to the lab not before handing me my own one with a spoon kissing me on the forehead muttering  loud enough for me to hear "I'm proud of you sweetheart".

"Uhh...see ya later Dad".

I watch him go surprised that he left at all.

"What was that ?" I ask out loud.

No one answers me for a while then Vision speaks up.

I hadn't even spotted him , he musta phased through the wall.

"It seems your father does not play well with others".

"Oh  uhh well...thanks for letting me know that Vision".

"No problem".

he glides away through a wall.

"It's scary how he can do that so quietly".

Steve seems surprised then he turns to Bucky looks at him with his arm slung almost lazily around my shoulders.

He's delighted Bucky is so relaxed around me.

He's not usually so relaxed around people he doesn't know so well.

I'm barely paying attention to him as I'm eating my ice cream it's melting slowly on my tongue.

Loki appears from out of nowhere from a greenish gold mist and whispers in my ear "it's done" .

I pranked her.

"Would you like to see a video of what I did ?"

I nod slowly placing my ice cream on the counter next to me.

"So long as she didn't get murdered , then yeah I would".

Steve gives a disapproving look for a moment or two then he wanders over to us.

"Did I hear that right Loki did a prank for you on someone ?"

I ignore him knowing if I answer I'll get a talking to if I do.

Bucky and Steve lean in close to me wondering what he could've possibly done in the few hours since he'd left Stark Tower.

Loki produces a handheld camcorder from his jacket pocket as well as a cable to hook it up to the T.V.

he plugs the cable into the device then hooks it up to the T.V.

The screen flickers for a few moments before he presses play on the T.V. remote.

We watch the screen patiently.

There are buckets of icy cold water

(there's ice cubes floating in them)

With water balloons filled up with bright coloured paint in them

(there's empty neon paint cans littered nearby).

He's wearing dark clothes and there's somebody else there with him a blur on the camera it must be Pietro.

We watch the camera pan from Loki who's making sure their supplies are ready to a two storey house with a dark green metal door across from them.

They must be up high because it looks quite far away.

The girl (it's the girl I told them about) exits her Aunt's house and walks towards her car a two year old black Audi with her keys in her hand.

She checks her iPhone for a few moments before we hear splash, splash splash.

They'd launched the water balloons at her.

"Help!"

" Aieee!"

" I'm being attacked!" she screeches loudly.

Three more balloons are launched at her.

I can clearly hear Loki in the background saying "there is no mercy".

Her Aunt rushes out of her house.

( she must have heard her scream a while ago) 

only to be covered in bright green paint all over her face and head.

I can't stop laughing.

They both run to her car and unlock it dash inside of it lock themselves in as the car takes the brunt of Loki's and Pietro's surprise attack.

The video goes on for about forty five minutes of them launching water balloons at her car and the house, that is until we hear police sirens in the background noise of the video.

Loki and Pietro appear onscreen.

Loki winks and says "I told you she'd get what she deserved, I'm a god of my word".

Pietro chips in with "is there any way we can make this a national team sport ?"

Loki snorts and then the video ends.

"Can I have a copy of this Loki ? for later , I wanna show it to Danny boy ?"

 Loki considers it for a moment or two then nods.

Steve shakes his head.

"Why was this done ?"

I stand up from the barstool I'd been perched on and lift up my muscletop so he can see the still healing scars littered up and down  my ribs.

(The incident happened a few months ago)

"It was because of this Freedom Boy" I growl out as Bucky and Loki both grimace at the still healing scars from being hit by her car.

"She did that ?" he asks clearly shocked.

"Yeah, she claims it was an accident, claimed she didn't see me chaining up my bike to the fence".

" I call bullshit on that one".

"Has Tony seen these ?"

"When did this happen ?"

"Why?" he asks taking a look at them.

"Yeah, he has".

"Mom had to stop him from getting his power armour out".

"He was really pissed over it".

"A few months ago".

" I have no Fucking clue , maybe she wanted to kill somebody and see if she could get away with it."

"Who cares Freedom Boy? I'm not stupid enough to ask that psycho".

"Freedom Boy ?"

"Why are you calling him that ?"

I shrug my shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters to this I uhh am just lacking inspiration right now.


End file.
